


【空骑相关】【奥格伊思】《祝福》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 还是奥格瑞姆x伊思玛，是基于很多个人假想猜测妄想展开的故事。故事前提：伊思玛的眼泪本身是一种基于伊思玛自己的法术力量制作成的有保护能力的护身符，不是真正的眼泪。制作的方法是需要她本身才有的和植物与酸液有关的法术力量和最单纯无私的祝福。如果能接受这个充满妄想的前提，请看↓是一个关于无私或自私的爱、祝福的故事。
Relationships: Ogrim | Dung Defender/Isma
Kudos: 3





	【空骑相关】【奥格伊思】《祝福》

**Author's Note:**

> 还是奥格瑞姆x伊思玛，是基于很多个人假想猜测妄想展开的故事。
> 
> 故事前提：伊思玛的眼泪本身是一种基于伊思玛自己的法术力量制作成的有保护能力的护身符，不是真正的眼泪。制作的方法是需要她本身才有的和植物与酸液有关的法术力量和最单纯无私的祝福。
> 
> 如果能接受这个充满妄想的前提，请看↓
> 
> 是一个关于无私或自私的爱、祝福的故事。

为不知何时才能到来的新未来献上宝贵的祝福——一滴眼泪。这眼泪倒不是真正的自两眼中淌出的眼泪，也不是滑落的泪珠，也许虫子们是不会擅自将一滴水珠称作一滴眼泪的：这不一样。眼泪本身有诸多含义而事关重大，若要用以讽刺也得加个“廉价”作为修饰，总之便是有眼泪本身便弥足珍贵的意思。虚空之物现今会在茂密枝叶缠就的一块苍翠琥珀间寻到色泽昏暗下去的身影，随即发觉确实有眼泪低落。虚空造物将其收下，之后便能自由地在酸液中穿行，不受阻拦。事实上这有别的、不为虫知的象征含义。虚空造物并不知晓，不知眼泪本身其实不是眼泪，某种意志聚集时凝结出某种祝福：

伊思玛是热心的，是善解人意的，她会送出祝福，尽管这需要花费一些力气，并且她无法让所有虫子都能享有。她当然希望所有虫子都能免受酸液的侵蚀，但那太难了，她只能让酸液不至于泛滥，更多的则力所不及。她把祝福送给朋友了，送给德莱雅、赫格默和泽莫尔，其中仿佛镶嵌着些许树叶碎片的青翠泪滴会被他们随身带着，也可以镶嵌在铠甲上，于是他们就不会被酸液侵蚀至焦化。每当他们相会的时候，他们都能感受到一种强烈的共鸣：伊思玛的眼泪在发光，似乎象征着他们总能相聚而不分开。

当然也要为奥格瑞姆准备。伊思玛在树林中早早开始准备，树木包围她，而自蜂巢与王国边缘连接之处而来的圆滚滚的蜜蜂们也对此十分好奇，悄悄在她身旁振动翅膀。这声音对伊思玛来说并不刺耳不吵闹，这些蜜蜂大约是受树林中少许花朵的吸引，有来采蜜的时候，她在守护森林时，时不时便是看着他们忙碌的身影度过重复不止的巡逻的。她解释，自己要做某种东西。她聚拢着手，让自己的精神集中，要将自己对一只虫所要作出的祈愿集中在这里，与此同时还有阻止酸液侵蚀的念头加入其中。这有点像是制作药包，她想，要研磨种种草药，研究配比，裁好纱布，最后包好，选择合适花色的布料缝合在外头，最后扎紧。很像，这很像，种种想念与祝福也是在研钵中搅动。如此清脆，咚咚咚。

但她突然发现这祈愿难以集中起来，大抵是足以成为她念想的部分太多了，她很难找出最为珍贵的部分。最为珍贵的部分会是什么，是她和奥格瑞姆在难得的清闲时刻去参加花车庆典，在高高的塔尖处向下看，还是他们能在森林以外的地方享受一次长久而悠闲的散步？研钵很快就会满，因为想要珍藏的部分似乎太多……原因终究会发现，她在面对奥格瑞姆时，无从像面对其他虫子那样把私心碾做更小的一个点而不会让钵杵卡在其中不上不下。她再次尝试，试图消除一切杂念，让那其中只有虫虫平等的祝福。

多难啊。她听到了近在身旁的歌声，笑声，闲谈，还有喷泉的流水声，他们在喷泉边投下些许吉欧，如同圣巢其他的子民。他们穿着斗篷，在鹿角虫车站等待下一班车。一只鹿角虫也能载好几只虫，他们并着一起，在颠簸着的座位上感受在黑暗甬道中扑面而来的风与光亮。她感受到在粗糙布料下的双爪如此有力，而她能够紧握，并不在意上面微弱的锯齿状纹路。那种触感象征着他们依旧相伴。

奥格瑞姆就要来了，她更焦急。她忧虑，她知道其余朋友应当都把那眼泪给他瞧，若是赫格默，指不定还会多说些关于他在渡过充满酸液的河流时曾出过什么样的糗，惹得大家发笑，接着就要说这“伊思玛的眼泪”要有多神奇了。她还是无法，她难以把回忆全都研磨成无差别的细粉。奥格瑞姆会怎么想，他会觉得我区别对待他是因为要给他别的礼物吗？她在树林中寻找，寻不到更珍贵的什么。她叹气，与此同时在整理着作为裙摆的叶片：她不由自主这么做，她还是要等，并从容不迫地走过去，送给他最嫩绿的一片树叶。

他来了，伊思玛把树叶递给他，与他说笑，有意不去提酸液与眼泪……她不安，然而更让她不安的是奥格瑞姆对此只字不提。他会不知道吗？不，他应当知道，这反倒让她自己更加在意，最终选择坦诚相待：也许，你也需要一滴我的……你也需要“伊思玛的眼泪”。你的手爪又受了伤，而你身上穿的又是国王赐予你的铠甲，如此珍贵，我不希望它再被酸液烧焦了。她已经准备好说“但是”和“请再给我一点点时间”，然后她会继续努力，希望在下一次见面时能把翠绿的泪珠送给他。

“不，不！伊思玛，不必如此！”奥格瑞姆的声音格外明朗，“你总是看人很准，我怎么会不知道？这口头上的祝福对我来说就非常足够啦，这么宝贵的东西应当留给其他的虫子们。酸液算不了什么，我总会来见你，也一定会来！”她愣住了，她试图迈出的一步停滞住了。她感到某种温暖的东西一点一点将她的内心填满，均要满溢而出。也许那会是泪水，是真正的泪水，会藏在叶片与花制作的面具之下。她不能说，也说不出口，她只能——她还能给出什么作为回报，她能让他免受更多痛苦吗？她还能做什么？

不用想你能做什么，伊思玛，我们走走！虽然这片树林我们似乎早就逛透了，但我们每次都能说些新东西。奥格瑞姆总能让她很快地再迈出一步。这时，她再次听到本不该出现的歌声。于是她发现自己还可以暂时遁入回忆之中，仿佛她与奥格瑞姆仍能有一起在热闹街道上走着的时刻，或是巡逻，或是单纯地闲游。她与奥格瑞姆都喜欢孩子们，他们都愿意与他们度过一个、两个，或者是更多的下午。伊思玛想，也许在某个下午，她也能让奥格瑞姆戴上项链一类的东西：她能把祝福镶嵌在其上，让他免受酸液的困扰，就像她的朋友，和那些需要帮助的虫子们一样。

还可以有更多的下午，还可以有更多。也会有更多的庆典，只是他们不能继续共享。伊思玛需要在树林里继续等待，奥格瑞姆需在塔顶俯视街道，确定一切安好。王与王后不会在花车上出现，他们只会在最安全的宫殿里，通过奇妙的感知知晓一切。他站立，听到远方传来庆典的歌声，而他知道会是什么景象：在花车顶端站立，手捧花束而身披白袍的虫们向观众们致意，花车下的蛆虫战战兢兢地抬着花车向前有节奏地行走。竹节虫吹响长笛，蝴蝶高声歌唱，沿街挥洒的玫瑰花瓣与香料氤氲出浓郁的芬芳。最后，他们会揭开花车上那块巨大的，有着极精细刺绣的布料，让那雪白色的空洞骑士的雕像显露。这就是伊思玛给出祝福的意义所在吗？她所要祝福的，便是这土地上的一切吗？奥格瑞姆拒绝了那滴眼泪，并非是因那眼泪不值一提，而是它太过于珍贵。他陷入了短暂的恍惚，他以为伊思玛就藏匿在那些玫瑰花的花瓣之中，只有在他接近之时才会突然显露身形，先笑而后忧愁：庆典的欢乐的确很好，但这似乎太过于浪费。

你在害怕快乐本身吗？伊思玛。他无法在这里看到树林，于是他只能在内心这么问。若将这样的祝福送给他者而非她本身是她的本意，他也会无条件地支持。那就为这王国送上祝福吧。

奥格瑞姆笑出声，为没有伊思玛在身旁的盛大的庆典，献上了自己的祝福。

fin.


End file.
